


Pelle rossa come il sangue

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sadico saiyan [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di One-shot che vedono coinvolto Jeeth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Back to Office” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 516.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 6. Lavorare è la parte facile (finire prima di tutti), cercare di non farsi sgamare ai videogiochi/altro è quella difficile - questo finché A non scopre che anche B ha un segreto da proteggere.

Cap.1

 

Jeeth sbadigliò rumorosamente e si affacciò, guardando gli altri della sua squadra intenti a fare le mosse dei balletti. Socchiuse gli occhi e allungò le gambe oltre la roccia su cui era accomodato, nel terreno brullo intorno a sé era disseminato di cadaveri fumanti. Assottigliò gli occhi e si massaggiò il collo, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“Che fai?” si sentì domandare. Si premurò di abbassare rapidamente lo schermo e si voltò di scatto.

“Stavo salvando il resoconto della missione sul mio portatile, ovviamente” disse Jeeth con tono piccato.

Riconobbe la figura di Kakaroth davanti a lui. Il saiyan ghignò, dimenando la coda e piegò di lato il capo, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“Ah, davvero? A me era parso che stessi ordinando della cioccolata su Spacezone all’insaputa dei tuoi compagni. Non pensavo che avreste segreti tra voi. Sono vietati tra i mercenari normali come me, figuriamoci tra voi squadre di élite” disse.

Jeeth arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle, deglutendo rumorosamente.

Kakaroth si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli a cespuglio e gli passò la punta dell’indice sul rivolo di sudore.

“Qualcosa ti agita? Pensi che farò la spia?” domandò.

Jeeth giocherellò con il computer.

“Lord Freezer mi ucciderebbe” gemette.

Kakaroth allargò le braccia e scrollò le spalle.

“Non devi assolutamente avere paura. Penso che in realtà i segreti siano un po’ di tutti” disse.

L’albino sgranò gli occhi e sorrise.

“Da-davvero?” chiese.

“Facciamo così. Io non dico niente se tu aiuti me. Vedi, come sai il mio lavoro è quello di uccidere gli avversari. A seguito di alcuni allenamenti, negli ultimi anni, è diventata la parte più facile. Sto nascondendo la mia potenza, non vorrei far inutilmente preoccupare il nostro signore.

Però…”. Iniziò a dire Kakaroth.

Jeeth sentì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare e rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

< Santo Kami, non vorrà dirmi che è riuscito a diventare supersaiyan. Se pensa che lascerò che stermini tutti per un po’ di cioccolata… >. Iniziò a pensare.

Kakaroth si grattò il collo e disse: “Vedi, non c’è niente di male a divertirsi con qualche donna. Al contrario di mio fratello, quello posso farlo anche nelle bettole alla base. Ho le mie serate apposite”. Si piegò in avanti e ghignò. “Però non riesco a separarmi dall’altro mio hobby. Mi serve una password al mio segnalatore per tutte le volte che utilizzò i videogiochi…”.

“Come scusa?” chiese Jeeth con tono confuso.

“Lavorare è la parte facile. Finisco prima di tutti, anche del principe, ma cercare di non farsi sgamare ai videogiochi è quella difficile. Possiamo aiutarci a difendere a vicenda i nostri segreti” spiegò Kakaroth.

“Ah…” disse Jeeth. Con fare incerto posò il computer per terra e si alzò in piedi, vide l’altro grattarsi sotto l’occhio, con un’espressione ebete.

< Una cosa è certa, l’intelligenza del padre Bardack non l’ha presa nessuno dei suoi figli. Uno è un capellone sciupafemmine, un altro è un fanatico degli alberi del potere e questo gioco ai videogiochi. Mi chiedo quanto bella, ma poco intelligente, dovesse essere la madre > pensò.

“Certo che aiuterò” promise, chiudendo gli occhi.


	2. Cap.2 La morte di Dodoria

Cap.2 La morte di Dodoria

 

La mano di Zarbon tremava, mentre si passava la spazzola tra i lunghi capelli verdi. Il laccio della sua treccia intorno al suo polso. Perse la presa e chinò il capo, mentre la spazzola cadeva per terra.

Chinò il capo, digrignando i denti, scosso da tremiti.

< Potrebbero essere i miei ultimi momenti di vita. Potrei essere ucciso da un momento all’altro…> pensò, mentre i lunghi capelli gli ricadevano davanti al viso. Precipitò in avanti, avvertì le braccia di Jeeth afferrarlo e stringerlo a sé, poggiandoselo contro il petto.

“Finalmente Dodoria è morto” sibilò.

<… Potrebbe essere addirittura Lord Freezer stesso a mettere fine ai miei giorni. Però a darmi questa infausta novella è una delle migliori notizie che io abbia mai ricevuto nella mia intera vita >.

Jeeth lo cullò contro di sé, Zarbon lo strinse a sé, premendo le sue dita azzurre contro le spalle vermiglie dell’altro.

Zarbon boccheggiò, stringendo gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare e si leccò le labbra, riaprendo gli occhi.

“Per anni e anni ho dovuto essere gentile con un mostro simile…” gemette.

< … Che così tanto mi ricordava la mostruosità che si cela nel mio animo > pensò.

Jeeth lo condusse con sé fino a un sedile e ve lo fece accomodare, porgendogli una tavoletta di cioccolato fondente. L’odore punse le narici di Zarbon, il suo viso pallido riprese colore.

Jeeth gli mise in bocca un pezzo di cioccolato. Zarbon deglutì e strinse gli occhi, concentrandosi sul sapore amaro.

“Propongo un _brindisi_ per la lieta novella, amor mio” lo rincuorò Jeeth.

< Sa che io e lui siamo i prossimi sulla lista di Vegeta… Però non deve temere, lo affronteremo insieme. Vinceremo > pensò.

Zarbon gli fece un sorriso tirato, alzando gli occhi su di lui, le sue iridi erano liquide.

“Fa pure” esalò, vedendo che l’altro stava stappando una bottiglia di spumante.

Jeeth si mise una ciocca candida dietro l’orecchio, versando lo spumante in due calici.

“La nostra gentilezza nei tuoi confronti nascondeva l’odio che nutrivamo per te, ciccione rosa. Non riposare in pace, ciccione rosa” augurò.

“Anche se tu sei morto, il nostro odio per te continuerà a vivere, Dodoria”. Aggiunse Zarbon.

Jeeth raccolse la spazzola dell’altro e la posò sul tavolo.

Zarbon allungò una mano, vedendo che Jeeth gli stava porgendo uno dei due calici di spumante. Entrambi alzarono i loro e sui loro volti si dipinsero dei ghigni storti.

< Oh Vegeta, ti devo un favore. Finalmente potrò far finta di dimenticare l’orrido mostro che sono, ma se dovessi attentare alla mia vita e alla mia perfetta bellezza, non esiterò a scagliarti contro il mio vero terribile essere > pensò.

Jeeth intrecciò le loro braccia ed entrambi bevvero dal loro bicchiere. Jeeth finì lo spumante tutto d’un fiato, Zarbon lo sorseggiò socchiudendo gli occhi.

Fecero tintinnare i calici, il suono risuonò tutt’intorno, nella stanza della navicella.

Jeeth si piegò in avanti e posò un bacio sulle labbra di Zarbon, che ricambiò con foga. Jeeth schiuse le labbra, permettendo all’altro di invaderlo con la propria lingua. Sentì il sapore del cioccolato mischiato a quello di spumante e rabbrividì di piacere.

 


End file.
